Despicable University
by Pricat
Summary: The Minion pups are all grown up and ready for college meaning fun and adventures but Estrela, El Macho's daughter might ruin everything and it's up to the pups to stop her
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in tbe Williams house as tbe alarm clock rang as a purple furred hand hit the snooze button as it belonged to Jirachi, Pricat's daughter who was now a young adult with long purple hair and her purple fur but beautiful like her mother getting up and dressed putting on her glasses.

She had psychic powers like her mother but hid them but being Summer, she had applied for college, Despicable University where the kids of super villains and Minions studied but she had good grades since kindergarten compared to her cousin Cady, Kevin's daughter who was a Purple Minion.

"Jira, you up sweetie?" she heard her Mom call.

"Yeah Mom, coming!" she said teleporting into the kitchen in pyjamas.

Pricat chuckled as her daughter was very shy and hid her powers but were eating, as they were going to the Gru house but Jirachi had a feeling that Cady was up to Sometning seeing said female Purple Minion on a skateboard and dressed like a boy.

"Yo, Jira!" Cady said as she did a back flip.

Jirachi was wearing a tie dye dress with sandals and used her powers to stop the mud annoyed that Cady was eighteen in a couple of days and she was still wild like when they were little.

"Cady!" she said using her powers to make her miss her jump.

" What?" she asked laughing.

" These are new, I used my money to buy them!" Jirachi said.

"You think Jira will get in, to DU?" Gru asked Lucy.

" Yep, she's very smart and talented, she got grade skipped remember?" she replied.

Pricat smiled as she sighed but were seeing the mailman but had a letter from Despicable University, making Kevin excited hoping that maybe it was for Cady.

"Aw Leo got in?

Bleh!" the Purple Minion male said as Cady was happy for her brother.

Their little sister Zenda who was a Purple Minion with different coloured eyes and was five and in kindergarten but wondered why their Dad was upset.

"He wanted your older sister to go to college too, but she tanked her grades." Dave told her as she was with Agnes.

Pricat wondered if there was one for Jirachi but would see later as they were having a cookout but Edith was running around but Cady was joining in.

When they got home, Jirachi was stunned seeing a letter from Despicable University making her excited but felt bad for Cady knowing Kayley was going to college too despite having Guardian powers like her mother Pandora who was a Guardian Minion.

They were close friend's seeing a text from her aunt Pandora saying that Kayley had gotten in, seeing dream sand as Kayley appeared wearing a hooded top like her mother's smirking revealing her teeth but anxious like she was.

"Hey, it'll be great, I hope..." Jirachi said to her.

" I guess." Kayley said as they were having ice cream, hot fudge sundaes and watching anime as Kayley was sleeping over since she wasn't a Guardian Minion yet and her mother had patrol.

They were talking about things but were reading fantasy books.

They were looking forward to college, but were getting sleepy.

Pricat chuckled kissing their heads as she left them be and talking to Chomper on Skype as Ash was going to college but he wasn't going with her but Pricat was letting him stay with her but they were both proud of Jirachi, and Kayley for getting into college.

"Kevin's not happy about Cady not in college, but proud of Leo." Chomper said.

"Wait a sec, she's good at skateboarding, maybe she can get a scholarship." Pricat said.

"Pri, you're a genius!" Chomper said as they were planning a party.

Chomper was planning Sometning for Ash too as they would be going to take her to college and would try not to get emotional.

He cared about Ash since she had met him when he became part of their family but had helped her sighing.

"Chomper, you okay, you seem sad?" he heard Ash ask.

She was now seventeen but still liked hanging around with him knowing tomorrow was going to be hard for him knowing her Mom was sad.

"It's nothing, but I hope you do well at college." he said.

" Aw thanks but you're gonna be okay, right?" she asked.

"I hope so." Chomper said as she hugged him.

The Purple Minion male then burst into tears as she understood.

She was hugging him but knew he was upset.

He was asleep on her lap. 


	2. Party Time

Kevin was curious about what Chomper had said about Cady maybe getting a scholarship since Pricat had given him this idea and saw her bothering Kyle making the Purple Minion male sigh as he was going to see her being hyper knowing there was no way she could handle university.

"Hey Dad!" Cady said as Kevin sighed.

"You need to be responsible as we're trying to get ya in college and out of the house." he said.

"Yeah right, I don't wanna go.

I wanna work for Grandpa and cause mischief." she said.

Gru understood but saw Pandora as she would help Cady but she had extra energy and were running around like heck.

She saw Cady in time out making her chuckle knowing Chomper had been crying a lot since Ash had went to college but Pricat was helping him knowing they were throwing Leo, Kayley and Jirachi a party.

"You'll get it sooner or later, swetie." she said.

Cadybsnorted eating a cupcake as she didn't care about stupid college.

Jirachi was excited about college as she knew that Despicable University was a good one for sypervillain and Minion kids unaware Pricat was sad as she would miss her like crazy but holding in her emotions plus her powers were stronger as the female young adult Purple Minion wondered why the house was shaking, knowing her Mom was upset.

"She's scared about you, as you know how lonely she gets!" Chomper said.

"Hm I got an idea!" Jirachi said going to the Gru house finding Nefario as he understood and willing to help Pricat knowing she was sad.

Jirachi watched as he was beginning to create the new pup for her Mom.

She was getting ready for the party but sew Chomper quiet hugging him knowing he missed Ash.

She would ask,Gru to help.

Chomper wondered where Jirachi was unaware of the surprise she was getting for him and her Mom so when she went to college, they wouldn't be lonely seeing her in a sparkling purple dress with sandals, making Cady sneer.

"Aw you look pretty, like the adult you grew up into!" Chomper said.

"Uncle it's okay, don't cry!

You're gonna make me cry, as This is a huge step." she said as Pricat understood knowing Dave was the same with Leo.

"Sorry honey, we're just so proud of you and Leo.

It's a big deal, but I knew you could do it!" she said.

She and Leo smiled seeing a huge cake and lots of presents but the rest of their family were celebrating with them but Kevin wasn't there making Dave sigh.

"I don't blame him but isn't Leo his son too?" Agnes asked.

"Yes but Cady has more of him in her than me." Dave said but Chomper heard laughter from the lab, pup laughter making them curious.

Pricat saw two Purple Minion female pups realising who had asked Nefario to make them.

"Cady, you ruined the surprise for my Mom and Uncle Chomper!" Jirachi said as Gru was very curious.

"Because Mom and Uncle Chomper were feeling lonely because Ash and I were going to college, I asked Nefario to make pups for them." she said.

"Aw thank you so much sweetie!" Pricat said knowing the pups were twins like her and Pandora getting an idea.

"Let's go show them to Pan!" she said.

Pandora smiled seeing what Jirachi had done for her mother and uncle which was very sweet.

"Aw did you two name them?" she asked.

"Not yet, they're twins like us.

I have a favour to ask, about keeping an eye on Jirachi while she's in college since Kayley is there." Pricat said.

"Of course plus Kayley needs me, she's a Guardian in training." she said.

"Hm the girl pup should be Viola, and the other girl should be Vanori." Chomper said as Pricat agreed hearing laughter as a cake fight had erupted.

"Things never change, no matter how big they get!" Pandora chuckled 


	3. There For Her

That night, the daughter of El Macho, Estrela Perez was planning as she knew that Despicable University was full of super villain kids and Minions but that part made her mad knowing Pandora and her brother and sister had beaten her but then saw something after going through student files, seeing both Pandora and Pricat's daughters were starting at Despicable University this year chuckling.

She had been exposed to thee PX-41 serum but wasn't that mindless like what had happened to her father but half human and beast but could control her urges but was wearing an outfit like her father's but she was hoping to prove herself.

"The alarm clock rang the next morning, as Jirachi was up but today was the day she was going to college seeing her new younger sisters enter in black feetie pyjamas as they were three.

"Jirachi wake up, Mommy says breakfast is ready!" she said.

Jirachi giggled as they were cute but running downstairs and into the kitchen as Pricat had made pancakes for them hugging her tight as she wouldn't see her until Thanksgiving but had Viola and Vanora to keep her company.

"Mmm good breakfast, look at Viola and Vanora!" she said giggling.

Chomper smiled as both pups had jelly and whipped cream over their faces from eating but Pricat found it cute cleaning them up.

"We should get ready to go, to take your sister to college." Pricat said.

Chomper knew that antics happened at college but knew Jirachi was a good kid but sighed as they had gotten her sisters dressed in overalls and into their car seats as Jirachi was in the back seat near them.

She was anxious but was talking to her sisters explaining how college was like big kid school but helped with getting a job.

Pricat sighed as it would take a while to get there to college.

Chomper knew that Ash had e-mailed him telling him about how college was going.

He hoped she was okay but afterva five hour drive, they were at Despicable University which was huge making Pricat amazed along with Jirachi as she was getting nervous.

"Hey you're gonna be fine, plus you can call, if you get lonely okay?" Pricat said giving her van iPhone making her relax.

They were takingba photo and were leaving but saw Cady but stunned the university had let her in sighing.

"Yo cuz, they let me in!" she said as Jirachi sighed.

"Let's go." she said kissing her Mom and Chomper along with her sisters 


	4. A Strange First Night

"I wonder who we share dorm rooms with, Jirachi?" Kayley asked as she and her cousin were finding their dorm rooms since they'd been given information.

"Oh I found mine!" Jirachi said.

She saw that it was pretty clean but saw hunk beds and saw another Minion female who loomed afraid of her, as Jirachi was unaware that others were afraid of her.

"Hey there!" she said smiling as the other Minion jumped.

"H-Hi I'm Lemon." she said as Kayley sighed.

"I know you think we're monsters but we're not, you can trust us but it's like Pitch scared you." she said.

Jirachi nodded hearing laughter and the dorm head yelling as it was Cady making her sigh.

"She's not gonna last here, anyways." Jirachi muttered seeing her cousin laughing and not wearing a shirt.

"Tag, you're it cuz!" she said.

"Cady, quit it!

You can't do this here, it's college!" she growled.

Cady looked sad but left as Jirachi felt bad.

"Somebody had to tell her, but she'll come around." Kayley said as she nodded seeing Cady with skateboarders.

That night, Kayley was exploring the campus using her Guardian powers bit liking it, sensing Pitch but saw her Mom there hugging her.

"Pitch was here, scaring students but I had to come check on you, but you wanna hang out?" Pandora said.

"Sure as I'm ready for a Fearling smack down." she replied.

They were going but having a blast seeing the sun rise as she was getting back before her room mate got up as she could use dream sand on her as Pandora chuckled leaving.

Kayley saw Jirachi had a rough night plus Cady had been at a mixer and having a sugar hangover making them worry.

"Hm, I'll just use dream sand, that way they think she slept in." Kayley said.

"You're a genius!" she said as Kayley entered Cady's dorm seeing it was a mess but sprinkling dream sand on her leaving.

"How about breakfast?" Jirachi said as she nodded.

Leo was wondering where Cady was as he'd heard aboutvan insane ice cream mixer the top Minion fraternity Gamma Banana Pi had thrown having a feeling his sister had went there seeing Jirachi.

"Yep she went, as she has a major sugar hangover, meaning she can't go to class." she told him wearing a turtleneck.

"I promised Dad I would keep-! Eye on her!" he said.

She understood as she was getting pancakes but he sighed seeing their Dad had called telling him. 


	5. Homesick

Kevin was worrying after what Leo told him as he knew Cady would cause trouble if she got into Despicable University and had asked Leo to keep an eye on her seeing Dave understand but hugging him since he could use one but was knowing that maybe Cady would calm down.

"I seriously doubt that, as Cady can't be tamed." Kevin said.

Gru agreed with that seeing Zenda being quiet which was sweet and knew that Chomper and Pricat were probably contacting Jirachi.

Jirachi had finished her first paper of the term about Minion history and added what her uncles had told her hoping the tutor would love it feeling lonely as most of the Minion kids were afraid of her but scared by Cady which made things worse, seeing the door open as Kayley entered.

"A little lonely huh?" she asked as Jirachi nodded.

She heard laughter as the power went out knowing it was Cady doing initiation for Gamma Banana Pi but had an idea as they could go out for something to eat as Jirachi liked that grabbing her cellphone and messenger bag.

They were allowed to leave campus but were going into town and Jirachi found a diner making Kayley smile and were going in ordering burgers and banana milkshakes which was typical for them.

"I bet our folks are freaking back home, huh?" Kayley said.

"Except for yours as she's a Guardian." Jirachi said.

"S'up?" they heard a voice ask.

A Purple Minion male wearing a leather jacket with biker boots and a Mohawk approached making them curious as they knew he was from college.

"I'm Zeke, but you chicks are new right?" he said.

"Y-Yep." Jirachi said as he chuckled but was shy underneath.

"You guys go to DU right?" he said.

They nodded as they were eating but he was curious about Jirachi but somebody spilled soda over her making Kayley mad, seeing Kimi a girl in their class, who was related to the Perez family giving a bad feeling to Jirachi.

"You freak should just go home to your Mama!" she said as most of the kids laughed as Jirachi felt like crying running out of there as Kayley froze them using her Guardian powers as Zeke went to find Jirachi.

She was in her dorm room getting cleaned up in the shower but crying as she was feeling homesick thinking co,ing here was a mistake changing into black pyjamas hearing the door open seeing Kayley there.

"Hey don't listen to Kimi, she's related to El Macho that monster from your Mom's story she told us as pups." she said.

"Maybe Kimi's right." Jirachi said.

"What about Zeke?" Kayley asked seeing her cheeks red.

"I-I guess he's cool." she replied as she was calling her Mom making Kayley understand leaving her be.

She was going to help her Mom out on patrol but was telling her about Kimi making Pandora worry as she knew Estrela had a child warning her to keep an eye on Jirachi just in case.

"I foiled Estrela when she put your aunt in danger along with Chomper so she might have told Kimi to be mean to her on purpose.

She understood unaware Kimi was spying on them but Psndora was angry using her powers to destroy the device.

"Don't worry, we won't let this happen." Kayley said. 


	6. Control

"Ugh, Pandora ruined our spying on her and Pricat's daughters, but we can't let this chance go away!" Estrela said to Kimi on her video phone.

"Why is this important to you, Mom?" Kimi asked.

"Because Gru wrecked our family's villainous legacy and made your grandfather be put in the zoo!" she roared as Kimi flinched.

"It's the monster side coming out again, huh?" she said.

"Si but we need to stop." she said hanging up.

Kimi sighed as her Mom was affected by the PX-41 but not as crazy as what had happened to her grandfather Eduardo Perez but upset when that side of her mother came out.

She saw Jirachi coming her way and tripped her making Zeke annoyed.

Kimi cackled as she went to class but Zeke helped her up making Jirachi blush.

"Thanks..." she said running to class.

He chuckled as he was going to class but were hoping she was okay.

After class and doing homework, Jirachi was talking to her Mom who was chasing after her younger sisters which was cute plus next month was Thanksgiving so was coming to visit but hoped things were okay, but Kimi had a device that could control Minions, well adult ones and was planning on using it on Jirachi.

But she was mad at the fact that Jirachi was going home for the holidays but saw Cady wasn't so could use Kevin's little brat seeing Jirachi going home with her suitcases chuckling making the female Purple Minion have a bad feeling.

Cady was skateboarding around the campus but unaware that Kimi was up to something using the app on her phone as Cady felt a headache come over her but bowing before Kimi.

"Good Minion, as we're gonna rule this place!" she said laughing.

"Yes Mistress Kimi." she said.

Zeke was stunned needing to tell Jirachi as he was leaving for the holidays.

He saw Jirachi hug him but kiss him, as Pricat giggled.

"Aw you found your prince!" Viola said.

Zeke chuckled at the female Purple Minion pup.

" Kimi's up to something as she did something to Cady with her phone and saying they were going to rule the university." he told her.

"I should ask Nefario, as he might know what to do." Chomper asked. 


	7. Power Boost

Pricat was worried as Nefario had explained that what Kimi was using was an app that controlled adult Minions to do her bidding but Jirachi had to stop her making Pricat worry as she didn't want her daughter to be under Kimi's control.

,"I can use my powers to block it out, Mom.

Nefario boosted my powers.

Plus Kimi is half Purple Minion and she could get full Purple Minion." she told her.

Chomper was agreeing with his niece and they were going to Despicable University as Kimi was there but Pricat was hoping they would be okay.

"Mommy they'll be fine." Vanora said.

She hoped so.

Kimi chuckled as Cady was under her control meaning she could control other Minions once the break was over, and saw both Chomper and Jirachi there as Cady was growling at them.

"Cady, we know you don't want to hurt us, Kimi is controlling you." Jirachi said.

"Shut up!" Cady roared charging but Jirachi used her powers to make a barrier to protect Chomper making Cady annoyed.

"You can't break it!" Kimi said holding her phone.

Jirachi focused as Kimi wondered why her app wasn't working as Jirachi was trashing it as Cady was back to normal wondering what had happened seeing Kimi growl.

They saw her become a Purple Minion stunned as she ran off.

Chomper was seeing her relax but Jirachi was seeing her sad.

"Cady wait!" Chomper said.

Jirachi sighed as she hoped that she was okay.

"We should go, and let Kevin help her but at least Kimi won't be a problem." he said.

Jirachi sighed as they were going home.

Pricat wondered what was going on asbChomper explained making her understand as she was phoning Kevin telling him about Cady running off after being broken out of Kimi's control making them wonder.

"Jirachi was pretty brave fending off Cady while she was under Kimi's control." Chomper told her.

Pricat nodded as she knew that they would do anything for family. 


	8. The Runaway

Kevin was worried as he had heard that Cady had run away from university and was worried for her as Kimimhad controlled her with a device but relieved that Jirachi had broken her out of it but knew how to help putting on his Scarlet Huntsman outfit as he had been doing stuff like fight crimes in it.

He found Cady in the AVL shivering and afraid but stunned seeing him.

"It's okay kid, as your family probably are worried about you." he said.

"I don't think so plus I nearly hurt them." Cady told him.

Kevin knew she felt like him after the antidote hadn't worked on him and was hugging her but she pulled away.

He was texting Gru telling him where he was.

Gru was worried as Cady was in danger but knew Kevin would help her out but saw him return ,poking sad as he had a feeling Cady had ran off again making the Purple Minion male sad as he cared about her.

"She'll figure it out, trust me." he said as Kevin sighed.

He was going to his and Dsve's room and on the bed.

"You couldn't find her huh?" Dave asked.

"I did but she's scared as Kimi hurt her, but I know she didn't hurt them but I need to find her." Kevin said as he understood.

He hugged him but were knowing Cady would be okay.

Kevin sighed as he hoped so but was sketching but prayed that Cady was safe.

Pricat had heard about this but worried as Jirachi was having trouble controlling her boosted powers but she was helping her but knew Cady was very strong willed but understood Kevin's fear as no parent wants this to happen.

Jirachi hoped that Cady was okay as she would do anything lookibgvat a photo of them as pups when things were easy as she sighed but knew things were getting crazy as term was starting up again at college. 


	9. From Bad To Worse

It was after fightbclass and Jirachi was scared as her powers had gotten intense which had frightened her and the teachers but she knew she wasn't dangerous and trying to handle the power boost her Uncle Nefario had given her but missing Cady was making her powers nuts.

The Dean had recommended she see the counsellor but she was scared but they had her file and were helping her control her emotions making her sigh as she felt lonely seeing Kayley there hugging her.

" Are you sure you want to be around me?" she asked.

" You heard what the other students said huh?

They don't know you, you're sweet and kind despite your powers.

Even my Mom knows that but there's rumours that El Macho's daughter has Cady." Kayley said as Jirwchi trembled in fright.

" My Mom is searching as we speak." Kayley told her.

"That's good." Jirachi said sniffling.

Kayley understood seeing her freaked out.

"Mom you need to tell Aunt Pricat what's going on." she said.

She saw Pandora appear and understood but was understanding Jirachi's sadness.

She was using her Dreamsand to soothe her.

Estrela was happy having Cady as her protege but had hef under her control but knew Gru and the others were trying to stop her but she wouldn't let her as she was fulfilling her father's legacy since Gru had ruined things for her family and sighed.

She had given Cady the X Gene so she had powers to fight with but she smirked growling as soon her plan could go ahead and take over the world, unaware Pandora was there leaving as Pticat was stunned going to tell Lucy.

"This isn't good and Kevin has to help!" Chomper said

They knew they could take on Estrela but needed help plus Pricat was having weird Guardian like things happen to her.

Chomper saw Pandora bummed out because it reminded her of her past as she didn't want Cady to have the same fate but used dream sand on her to keep memories of her fami,y intact while under Estrela's thumb. 


End file.
